prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishan Raftar
| image = Kishan Raftar.png | names = Kishan Raftar Lovepreet Lovepreet Sangha Lovepreet Singh Sangha | height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) | weight = 216 lbs (98 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Moga, Punjab, India | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Jason Albert (WWE PC) Norman Smiley (WWE PC) Robbie Brookside (WWE PC) William Regal (WWE PC) | debut = September 26, 2015 | retired = 2018 }} Lovepreet Sangha is a retired Indian professional wrestler. He is best known for his time with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he worked on the NXT brand under the ring name Kishan Raftar. Sangha was the second Indian in pro wrestling history to be signed to the WWE since The Great Khali. Background Sangha is a former World Kabbadi League Champion. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015-2018) After signing with the WWE, Sangha debuted on September 26, 2015 in a battle royal match won by Baron Corbin and Samoa Joe. He returned the following year during the January 15, 2016 house show, defeating Jason Jordan. During the following night's house show, Raftar defeated Jason Jordan's tag team partner Chad Gable by disqualification. Later during the show, Raftar teamed with fellow rookie Jeet Rama in defeating Jason Jordan & Chad Gable in a tag match. Two months later on March 5 during the opening night 2016 WWE Experience, Raftar defeated fellow NXT rookie Dan Matha. On the final night of the two-night event, Raftar lost to Tye Dillinger. During the April 23 house show, Raftar lost to Patrick Clark. He lost to Clark in a rematch held during the May 6 house show. The following night on May 7, Raftar lost to fellow NXT rookie Josh Woods. Returning the following month during the June 23 house show, Raftar lost to Steve Cutler. Two days later, Raftar lost to team SAnitY member Alexander Wolfe. Returning on July 30, Raftar teamed with Jeet Rama in a tag match lost to SAnitY members Alexander Wolfe & Sawyer Fulton. The following month, Raftar returned for the August 12 house show, where he teamed with Chris Atkins in a tag match lost to Niko Bogojevic & Tucker Knight. At the September 8 house show, Raftar to Tino Sabbatelli. Eight days later, Raftar defeated Patrick Clark in a rematch held during the September 16 house show. Raftar returned for the November 12 house show, losing to Damian O'Connor. He finished the year with a match during the November 18 house show, defeating Wesley Blake. Raftar returned in 2017 during the January 21 house show, losing to Brennan Williams. The following month on February 4, Raftar lost to Oney Lorcan. The next month, Raftar returned during the March 3 house show, in a match lost to Cezar Bononi. Six days later on March 9, Raftar lost against Kassius Ohno. On April 1, during the third night of the 2017 WrestleMania Axxess event, Raftar defeated Chris Atkins. Two weeks later at the April 15 house show, Raftar teamed with The Ealy Twins, (Gabriel Ealy & Uriel Ealy) in a six-man tag match lost to team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) & Ho Ho Lun. On June 1, Raftar lost to Lars Sullivan. Four months later, Raftar returned in a rematch lost to Lars Sullivan during the October 14 house show. Raftar finished the year with a match on December 9, teaming with Jeet Rama in defeating The Miztourage (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel). Raftar returned in 2018 for the January 18 house show, where he lost against Kona Reeves. His final match of the month was held during the January 20 house show losing against Chinese recruit Big Boa. Raftar wrestled his final match on February 10 against Cheng Yuxiang, ending in a No-Contest finish. It was reported on May 13, Raftar was released from his WWE contract. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Teams and stables' :*The Tribe - with Gzim Selmani and Sunny Dhinsa *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:2015 debuts Category:2018 retirements Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni